Janis Joplin
Janis Lyn Joplin (ur. 19 stycznia 1943 w Port Arthur, zm. 4 października 1970 w Los Angeles) – amerykańska piosenkarka rockowa, soulowa i bluesowa, autorka tekstów, najczęściej wiązana z szeroko pojętym stylem psychodelicznego rocka (hipisowski rock) i blues rocka. Zdobyła popularność pod koniec lat sześćdziesiątych XX wieku jako wokalistka zespołu Big Brother & the Holding Company. Choć kariera artystyczna piosenkarki trwała zaledwie kilka lat, przeszła ona do legendy gatunku i ciągle uznawana jest za jedną z najbardziej wpływowych postaci współczesnej kultury masowej. Joplin karierę rozpoczęła w 1962 występami w klubach. W 2004 magazyn Rolling Stone umieścił Joplin na 46. miejscu w rankingu 100 Największych Artystów Wszech Czasów. Dzieciństwo anis Joplin była córką Setha (1910-1987) i Dorothy (1913-1998) Joplin. Jej ojciec był inżynierem, zaś matka archiwistką w wyższej szkole handlowej. Była najstarsza z trójki rodzeństwa. Rodzice Joplin zawsze uważali, że Janis trzeba poświęcić więcej uwagi niż pozostałym dzieciom. Dorothy Joplin powiedziała, że "Janis była niezadowolona i nieusatysfakcjonowana, gdy poświęcano jej za mało uwagi. Wzajemne zrozumienie nie wchodziło w grę". Jako nastolatka zaprzyjaźniła się z grupą wyrzutków, którzy zapoznali ją z twórczością artystów afroamerykańskiego bluesa, takich jak Bessie Smith oraz Leadbelly, których muzyka, według Janis, zainspirowała ją do podjęcia decyzji o rozpoczęciu kariery muzycznej. Dołączyła do lokalnego chóru, a następnie zaczęła słuchać takich bluesowych wykonawczyń jak Big Mama Thornton czy Odetta Holmes. Początkowo jej pasją było malarstwo, później, wraz z grupą przyjaciół, zaczęła śpiewać wybrane piosenki nie tylko z gatunku blues, ale i folk. Twierdziła, że podczas nauki w szkole średniej im. Thomasa Jeffersona głównie unikała towarzystwa. Powiedziała: "Byłam nieprzystosowana. Czytałam. Malowałam. Nie darzyłam czarnuchów nienawiścią". Będąc nastolatką, cierpiała na nadwagę. Jej skórę pokryły tak głębokie blizny i rozstępy, że musiała poddać się zabiegowi dermabrazji. Jej rówieśnicy naśmiewali się z jej wyglądu. W 1960 ukończyła szkołę i udała się na studia na uniwersytet Lamar State College of Technology w Beaumont, a później na Uniwersytet Teksasu w Austin, jednak nigdy nie ukończyła studiów. Tamtejsza gazeta studencka opublikowała artykuł o Janis, zatytułowany "Ona ma odwagę być inna". 'Kariera' W 1966 dołączyła jako wokalistka do mało znanego zespołu bluesrockowego Big Brother & the Holding Company. Wkrótce jej nieco skrzeczący lecz bardzo ekspresyjny głos o dużych możliwościach, stał się sygnaturą zespołu, z którym wydała dwa albumy. Do statusu gwiazdy podniósł Janis Joplin występ z zespołem na festiwalu rockowym Monterey Pop Festival w 1967 roku. W grudniu 1968 artystka rozstała się z zespołem i rozpoczęła karierę solową, wspomagana przez utworzone w tym celu efemeryczne grupy: Kozmic Blues Band, a następnie Full Tilt Boogie Band. Kolejne dwa albumy, wydane pod nazwiskiem artystki (drugi już pośmiertnie), stały się również klasykami psychodelicznego rocka, balansując na pograniczu muzyki soul i bluesa. Janis Joplin wystąpiła również na słynnym festiwalu rockowym w Woodstock w 1969. Seria znakomitych utworów, w tym przeboje "Piece of My Heart", "Try (Just a Little Bit Harder)" i "Me and Bobby McGee" (kompozycja Krisa Kristoffersona), humorystyczny utwór a cappella "Mercedes Benz", czy brawurowa interpretacja "Summertime" George'a Gershwina, weszły na trwałe do kanonu rocka. Janis Joplin związana była z ruchem hippisowskim. Krótkie lata jej kariery wypełnione były alkoholowymi, narkotycznymi i obyczajowymi ekscesami, przeplatanymi kuracjami odwykowymi. Zmarła na krótko przed wydaniem swojej drugiej solowej płyty, Pearl, 4 października 1970 roku w pokoju numer 105 w Hotelu Landmark w Hollywood, gdzie wówczas mieszkała. Przyczyną zgonu było ostre zatrucie heroinowo-morfinowe w wyniku wstrzyknięcia nadmiernej dawki. Ciało Janis Joplin poddano kremacji, a prochy zostały rozsypane w Kalifornii nad Oceanem Spokojnym. 'Obecność w popkulturze' W grudniu 2005 roku w warszawskim Teatrze Roma odbyła się premiera monodramu muzycznego "Moja mama Janis" w którym wykorzystano 16 piosenek artystki, na tę okazję po raz pierwszy przetłumaczonych na język polski przez Daniela Wyszogrodzkiego i Maciejkę Mazan. Główną rolę w monodramie gra i piosenki Joplin śpiewa Jolanta Litwin-Sarzyńska. Ta rola została uznana za najlepszą kreację I Festiwalu Teatrów Muzycznych w Gdyni (2008). W styczniu 2010 roku Agencja Artystyczna MMJ wydała płytę zatytułowaną "Moja mama Janis" z 12 utworami pochodzącymi z monodramu o tym samym tytule. Wykonawczynią jest Jolanta Litwin-Sarzyńska. W 1995 roku Janis Joplin została wprowadzona do Rock and Roll Hall of Fame. 'Dyskografia' Janis Joplin w całej swojej karierze nagrała cztery albumy studyjne, z czego ostatni został wydany niedługo po jej śmierci. Dwa pierwsze nagrała jako członek grupy Big Brother & the Holding Company, a dwa ostatnie były jej solowymi wydawnictwami z udziałem dwóch różnych zespołów. Pozostałe utwory studyjne, nagrania koncertowe i alternatywne wersje piosenek zostały wydane na różnych albumach kompilacyjnych, takich jak Farewell Song z 1982 roku. Kilka koncertów Janis Joplin zostało profesjonalnie nagranych i oficjalnie wydano, co kontrastuje z ogromną ilością bootlegów koncertów do dziś niewydanych. z zespołem Big Brother & the Holding Company:*1967 Big Brother & the Holding Company *1968 Cheap Thrills *1984 Cheaper Thrills *1998 Live at Winterland '68 *2008 The Lost Tapes *2012 Live at the Carousel Ballroom 1968 z zespołem Kozmic Blues Band:*1969 I Got Dem Ol' Kozmic Blues Again Mama! *1974 Live in Amsterdam *2009 The Woodstock Experience z zespołem Full Tilt Boogie Band:*1971 Pearl *1975 Live in Honolulu *1976 Wicked Woman *późniejsze wydawnictwa: *1972 In Concert *1973 Janis Joplin's Greatest Hits *1975 Janis *1982 Farewell Song *1993 Janis *1995 18 Essential Songs *1995 This is Janis Joplin *1999 Rare Pearls *2001 Love, Janis *2011 Move Over! *2012 The Pearl Sessions Zobacz też *Robert Rozmus *Joanna Jabłczyńska *Katarzyna Dąbrowska Kategoria:Wokaliści poszczególnych edycji Twoja twarz brzmi znajomo Kategoria:Panie wokalistki poszczególnych edycji Twoja twarz brzmi znajomo Kategoria:Zmarli wokaliści Kategoria:Wokaliści trzeciej edycji Kategoria:Wokaliści siódmej edycji Kategoria:Wokaliści jedenastej edycji